


birthdays

by ThatBreadLoaf



Category: Booksmart (2019)
Genre: Amy and hope being cute, Cute, Fluff, Hope's a softie we all know that, amy's birthday, hope and Molly and Annabelle plan a surprise for her
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:48:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24363835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatBreadLoaf/pseuds/ThatBreadLoaf
Summary: Hope and Molly and Annabelle plan a surprise getaway for Amy's birthday
Relationships: Amy & Molly (Booksmart), Amy/Hope (Booksmart), Annabelle | Triple A & Hope (Booksmart), Annabelle | Triple A & Molly (Booksmart), Jared/Molly (Booksmart)
Comments: 23
Kudos: 79





	1. on the road

“Come on, come on, come on! We have to get this done Ames!” 

Molly clapped her hands to punctuate each word as she watched Amy pick out her clothes.

“It would be nice to actually know what I’m packing for.” Amy grumbled, throwing some t-shirts behind her in the general vicinity of her bag. 

“Well that would ruin the surprise, pup!” 

A car horn sounded from outside, making them both jump. Amy knew that sound: Hope’s car. 

“Okay, I need all of this packed into your bag before I get back!” Molly sprinted out of Amy’s room, past her bedroom window, to the road. 

From what Amy had gathered, there was some sort of surprise for her birthday in a few days time, but she didn’t want to make assumptions because that would be narcissistic of her. She threw one last shirt in her bag, heading to the bathroom to pack some toiletries. 

Toothbrush? Check.  
Toothpaste? Got it.  
Deodorant-

“Hey, nerd.”

Amy felt the butterflies awaken in her stomach. God, over a year of dating Hope and she still had these feelings. She turned slowly, her smile widening when she saw her girlfriend. Hope was leaning against the doorway, smirk plastered on her face, giving Amy a strange sense of déjà vu from that night at Nick’s party. 

“What are you doing here?” 

Hope looked around in her signature mock seriousness. “Don't know really, I was just in the neighborhood, thought I’d drop by,” She broke character, opening up her arms to hug Amy, “Is it possible to miss you this much after not seeing you for only two days?”

A figure walked into the hallway behind the pair. “You’re just whipped, H.” Annabelle laughed as Hope held up her middle finger. 

“Molly said your bags were in your room Amy?”

“Uh- yeah-"

Molly came rushing in too, guiding Annabelle into Amy’s room. They returned to the hallway with a bag each, both sporting wide grins. 

“You both ready to go?” Molly questioned.

Hope, still holding Amy in her arms, shrugged. “I think Amy has some toiletries to pack but you wait in the car, we’ll be out in a second.”

“Well, don’t take too long making out, okay?” 

If not for the fact that she was hugging Amy, Hope would have picked up the closest thing and aimed it straight at Annabelle’s head. Annabelle gave a wink then fled from the house, Molly right behind her. 

“So… I wonder what Annabelle was talking about…” Amy looked up at Hope.

“Oh my god, shut up.” Hope chuckled as she swiftly shut the door. With one quick movement, she had pushed Amy up against it. Amy didn’t wait, surging towards Hope’s lips. 

Amy had noted the different variations of the way Hope kissed. There was the overly romantic kisses that mainly came when she was drunk. There were the soft little kisses when she was tired, in the mornings or in public. There were the fiery kisses when they did a bit more than kissing. And then there was this: an urgency that Hope conveyed while still being delicate. It was intoxicating to say the least. 

Amy pressed up against her, trying to kiss her just as hungrily. Her hands were resting on the sides of Hope’s hips and they gradually started travelling up under the light green button up she wore. Hope smiled into the kiss, pulling away slowly. Amy tried to chase her lips with no success. 

Running a thumb over Amy’s swollen lips, Hope whispered, “As much as I’d like to continue where this is going, we have places to be baby.” 

She gave Amy a moment to collect herself, dipping out of the small room to wait in the hall. Amy, flustered entirely, fixed herself in the mirror and collected the last of her supplies. She found Hope outside looking at photos.

“I’ve never seen this one before?” She pointed to one of young Amy sitting in a field of daisies.

“Yeah, dad found it in an old album the other day and quickly hung it on the wall.”

Hope smiled fondly, but Amy could see there was something else in her eye. “Are you okay?”

Hope nodded, the quick flash of emotions disappeared in a heartbeat. 

“Come on, Annabelle did want us to be quick.”

Grabbing Amy’s hand, Hope led her to the door. Once they slipped into Hope’s car, Annabelle sighed loudly. 

“I said quickly, not fuck and then come back whenever you’re ready.”

Hope put the keys in the ignition and started up the car. “Sorry Annabelle, didn’t know you wanted to be invited so badly.”

A kick to the back of her seat made Hope laugh. “Alright, alright!”

Molly spoke up. “Thank you, you two. Annabelle do not kick Hope’s car,” Annabelle poked out her tongue, “and Hope please do not fantasise about having a threesome with Annabelle when I am right here-“

“Oh no, you’re invited too Molly, don’t worry.” Hope winked at her. 

Molly groaned “Great. Well now that I am completely sure on all of that, shall we move on to Amy?” Amy nodded in excitement, “Well, we’ve organised a little getaway trip for your birthday this week! A birthday present from all of us!”

Amy was a ball of pure elation. “Really? Where? Is it far? How long?”

“Slow down Ames,” Hope chuckled.

“Just over two hours away which isn’t too far, and we’re staying for 4 nights!” Molly explained happily.

“Alright, get us moving Hope. Amy, you’re on music.” Annabelle instructed them both.

Amy’s music always reflected her mood, so her usual alternative playlist wasn’t what she needed. A variety of cheery 70’s and 80’s classics blasted through the speakers instead.

—————

“It’s been an hour and a half in the car. You act like we didn’t just drive 42 hours across the country the other week.” Molly rolled her eyes at Hope groaning. 

“That’s the problem, I’m still in recovery from it…” Hope tried stretching out her legs. 

Amy ran around the car to her girlfriend, planting a kiss on her cheek before running off with Annabelle to order coffees. 

“Well I seem to be cured.” 

Molly scoffed at this. “Your reputation is slowly slipping Hope.” 

“Keep this attitude up and I’ll start calling you Ass President again.” Hope jabbed playfully at her. 

Annabelle and Amy returned with each of their orders within a matter of minutes. Hope, sitting on the hood of her car, took her cup of coffee before pulling Amy to stand between her legs. Her fingers hooked around the belt loops on Amy’s shorts. A buzz came from the girl’s pocket a moment later. 

“Mom just texted. ‘Have fun Munchkin! Your dad and I are sorry we couldn’t see you off this morning. Be safe! We love you more than anything! P.S tell the girls they can stay for dinner the night you all come back.’”

“Do we get to pick the meal? Is a banquet too much to ask for?” Molly laughed at her own joke. 

“Are you excited?” Hope inquired with genuine interest.

“Am I- babe I don’t think I could be any more excited.” Amy beamed back at her girlfriend. She honestly couldn’t wait. 

“Alright losers, in the car!” Annabelle looked across at Amy, “and if I hear Come and Get Your Love by Redbone once more, I am throwing myself out of the car, so you had best switch up that playlist.” 

A kiss to Amy’s jawline before Hope was standing up slowly. “Shall we?” 

—————

Amy had drifted to sleep but was brought back to consciousness by Annabelle’s soft calling. 

“Ames? Come on, we’re here.”

Her eyes flitted open. Annabelle was leaning towards her from the back seats. But she immediately noticed no Molly and no Hope. Amy’s head turned quickly, trying to locate them.

“Don’t worry, they’ve just started taking our bags in. They wanted me to wake you.”

“Taking our bags in? Oh-“ 

Amy jumped out of the car. Her mouth agape, she just stared. Before her was a little cabin. Small, but homely. She spun on the spot, taking as much in as possible. Behind them and across the road was a lake. Next to the house were big trees that provided refreshing shade. Beside her Annabelle smiling. 

“Hope organised all of this, you know. I kept having to tell Molly to stop trying to take control, but she finally realised that Hope was trying hard for this. She wants it to be perfect for you.”

As if called out by Annabelle, Hope walked through the front door. She stopped at the sight of Amy staring. She smiled as a blush worked across her cheeks. 

“It’s already perfect.”


	2. a cabin by the lake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> back again!

Hope wandered down the stone pathway. Her cheeks were tinted pink, which Amy found strange because Hope was hardly ever embarrassed or flustered. As she passed by Amy, she let their hands brush momentarily. Annabelle left them both, taking her own bags up to the cottage. Amy didn’t take this in, she was too fixated on the beautiful house in front of her. 

“Coming, Ames?” Hope slammed the back of the car shut, walking towards her fixated girlfriend. She rearranged how she was carrying the bags so she could hold her hand. 

“Uh- I- sorry, this... it’s just... it’s beautiful...”

Hope laughed softly at Amy stuttering her words. She pulled her forward a little to indicate for them to walk. 

From the driveway, bluestone steppers led through the small garden to a wooden veranda. Two chairs sat in the outdoor area; a perfect view to the lake across the road. Through a heavy timber door there was a main area with another four green painted doors around the walls; two doors went to bedrooms, one to a bathroom, and another led to the backyard. The main room combined a kitchen and lounge room in one, which was small yet intimate. The whole house being made of wood gave it a homely, earthy sort of feel. Amy loved it.

Annabelle was stretched out on one of the couches in the main room. “Mm, if Molly snores too loud I might just sleep on this.”

“I do not snore!” Molly yelled from one of the other rooms, “Anyway Annabelle, why am I unpacking your things too? Get your ass in here!”

Annabelle let out a loud groan, “Surely you can do it for me.”

“Now!”

Another groan came from Annabelle as she trudged her way into the room. 

“So, Annabelle and Molly agreed to share a room and we have one to ourselves. You wanna come check it out-?“ 

Amy was already lightyears ahead of Hope, almost running to get to the green door. She pushed it open, but pulled up short when she realised it was the wrong room.

Hope laughed “I mean, sure. Sleep in the bathtub if you want. More room for me, I guess.”

“I- uh-“

Amy quickly made her way across the main room to their actual bedroom. A double bed with striped blue and white sheets stood next to the window that looked out onto the lake. A few potted plants lined the edges of the floor, and one or two hung in terrariums from the ceiling. To the side stood a dresser with a small pile of books stacked on top of it. Amy moved across to look around the room.

“This is... beautiful...” 

Hope grinned. “You’ve established that,” She joined Amy who was now standing next to the window. “I know it’s only a few nights, and it’s a smaller sort of house, but I really thought you might like it...”

“Babe... are you kidding me? This is incredible! I wouldn’t care if we were visiting this place for a few hours, it’s gorgeous!” Amy turned to Hope, hugging her as tight as she possibly could to show her appreciation. In return she received a small kiss to the top of her head. She liked it when Hope did that; she always felt safe.

“Sometimes I refuse to believe I’m the same age as that girl…” Molly scowled as she entered Hope and Amy’s room. Falling onto their bed she looked up at the pair. “Are we wanting to go look around?” 

Hope nodded “The owner said there’s a little garden out the back that might have some vegetables we can use for dinner.” 

“And we need to go check out that lake, it looks amazing.” Amy suggested. 

“Alright Girl Scout, we’ll get going.” Hope exited the room, giving Amy a smirk before she left.

“Give me a second Molls, I’m just going to get changed.” Amy turned to grab some clothes from her bag.

“Gosh, I’m surprised you’re not asking me to unpack your things too!” Amy gave a knowing laugh at Molly’s comment as she watched her leave.

—————

“Annabelle, you wear nothing more than a cropped shirt and sport shorts at any one time, so how is it taking so long?” Hope was filling up their drink bottles as she yelled out.

The girl stepped out of her room wearing exactly what Hope had predicted. “It takes time to get ready for such a special trip into the wilderness.” 

“Annabelle has her adventuring attire on, Hope. She’s perfectly dressed for the occasion!” Molly quipped from the front door.

“See, H? Anyway, at least I don’t match the colour of the doors in this place.” Annabelle pointed to the green painted doors around the house. Hope realised that her button up was just about the same shade.

She smirked. “Please, you wish you could pull off this matching look, Belle.”

Amy exited her and Hope’s room. “Ready to go?” A simple t-shirt and jean shorts had replaced her previous attire. 

The girls all nodded, making their way out of the house. Hope bent down to give Amy a quick kiss on the cheek. “You look cute.”

Though Amy found it adorable, she made a small grumbling noise. “It’s been ages since we’ve started dating and you still give me butterflies.”

Hope locked the door behind them. “Please, you have nothing compared to the butterflies I get around you.”

“Y-you.. get nervous from me?”

Hope nodded nonchalantly. “Mhm. All the time.”

She draped her arm over Amy’s shoulder as they walked behind Molly and Annabelle. The giant oak trees around the property created a cooling shade, but the heat forming across Amy’s cheeks was just as strong. 

—————

“Armillaria mellea… or commonly known as honey fungus.”

“God, you’re a nerd.”

“I’m not the only one! Amy’s taking a picture of mushrooms, that’s more nerdy than knowing a plant's scientific name!” Molly pointed at Amy who was crouched down low to capture the baby mushrooms with her phone’s camera. 

Hope shook her head. “No, you’re a nerd. Amy’s just your classic cottagecore lesbian that likes plants.”

“Maybe the cottagecore idea is right. She does bake an incredible banana bread, I will admit.” Molly laughed.

Amy jumped into a standing position with a smile on her face. “The secret to my cooking is love!” 

Annabelle just about choked on the water she was drinking. “Surely that gets classed as nerd, H?” 

Hope smirked down at her girlfriend. “Yeah, I think I might revoke what I said, you’re now both nerds.”

The four had been walking for about half an hour around the edge of the lake. It wasn’t small, but big enough to spend their time only making it halfway around. The water wasn’t a murky brown either, it was a nice, inviting blue colour. All of them had dipped their toes in at least once as the summer day’s heat grew. The rising temperature was combatted by the shade of the tall trees however: high oaks and pines stood around the edges of the water and up further to the steep slopes around the lake. Amy loved finding and exploring new places, so this was a dream come true. 

On their way back to the cabin after a while of walking, the girls had noticed tracks that scaled the edges of the lake. Climbing up, they had made their way to a little hill with a look out, only about 100 yards from their stay. Hope and Annabelle had made it to the top first, looking around at the blue sky slowly turning golden in the sunset. Amy could hear them talking in semi-serious tones, and Hope groaning before both shaking hands. Only a moment later, both were running at top speed down the side of the hill. 

“They’re are impulsive children, I swear…” Molly joked as she and Amy reached the peak of the hill. 

Amy peered over the edge, thinking the exact same thing. It wasn’t too high, but was definitely steep enough to need to use the path that had been carved around the side. She was about to make a comment when she saw Hope trip and tumble down the remaining distance. 

“HOPE!”

She tumbled for a few seconds, Amy watching on as if the whole scene was playing out in slow motion. Hope came to a stop after what seemed like an eternity of her rolling. Sitting up she looked down at her left knee which seemed to have suffered the worst of it; cuts and grazes were starting to bleed. Amy and Molly had made their way down the path as quickly as possible, with the pair and Annabelle rushing over to check on her. 

Looking up at the three, Hope gave a smirk despite the worried looks on all of their faces. “Well that fucking hurt.”


	3. the pain and love of a beating heart

Hope had a quick intake of breath through gritted teeth. Sitting in an armchair in the main room with her bruised and battered leg stretched in front of her, the pain was really taking its toll.

“Hold on, this is going to sting for a bit.” Amy tried to be delicate as she dabbed the antiseptic solution on to the girl’s knee.

“No fucking kidding!”

Amy bristled at this, turning her face upwards to look at Hope in irritation. “Hey, don’t get angry with me, I’m the one patching up your wounds at the moment!”

Hope’s eyes softened as she brushed a piece of Amy’s hair behind her ear. “Shit, I’m sorry Ames, I didn’t mean to snap.” 

Amy gently finished dressing the recently cleaned cuts and grazes on Hope’s knee. “Just trying to help.” She got up and walked into their bedroom, closing the door behind her. Hope went to call out to her but was interrupted by Molly coming out of the bathroom after a shower. 

“How’s it feeling, Hope?”

“Better. Ames just fixed it up and Annabelle checked for anything broken before. Luckily nothing bad, but the bruising is hurting like a bitch.”

Molly laughed. “Well, Belle having a First Responder as a mom, she actually knows some shit about helping people.” 

Annabelle walked around the kitchen timidly, then headed over to sit on the couch across from Hope. “Sorry I made you do that, H.”

Hope laughed, punching Annabelle’s arm softly. “Firstly, when, at any point in time, have you ever apologised,” the girl smiled, “and secondly, my deeply rooted incoordination has nothing to do with you. I tripped on myself, which is not your fault.”

Molly brought over a glass of water for Hope before sitting next to Annabelle. “Why did you both run down anyway?” 

Hope scoffed at Annabelle’s giggling. “Well First-Degree Murderer over here made a bet I couldn’t beat her to the bottom of the hill, the deal being whoever lost would take shots later tonight. She knows we’re both lightweights so I thought I may as well run fast and let her taste her own medicine. Sadly my feet got a bit in the way...” 

Molly laughed heartily at the two girls glaring at each other. “I’ve said it before and I’ll say it again: you are both impulsive children.” 

Hope took a sip of water before leaning over to place the glass down in the side table. 

“I’ll be back.” Hope pushed herself up with her arms, leaning her body weight on one leg. 

“Hope, you can’t walk o-“ 

“Belle, I’m fine. Just give me a second, okay?” Slowly extending her slightly swollen knee, Hope hobbled to her and Amy’s bedroom. 

She knocked twice, and when she heard a muffled “come in.”, Hope stepped inside. Closing the door behind her, she looked across at Amy sitting on the edge of their bed. Her eyes were red-rimmed as if she had been crying. 

“Ames? Baby, what’s wrong?” 

Amy sniffled, wiping her face with the back of her hand. “Nothing. I’m okay.” 

“Is it because I snapped before? I really didn’t mean to, it sort of just came out.” Hope offered a small smile.

Amy didn’t look up, just shook her head. “You could have been seriously hurt, Hope.”

“But I’m not. And that’s good, right?”

“How can you be so calm about all of this?” Her voice was low as she looked up at Hope leaning against the green door.

“Because there’s no reason to panic. It’s just a few scrapes Ames it’s fine-“ 

Amy stood up suddenly. “It’s not fine, Hope! You’re always pretending nothing’s wrong! You could have seriously hurt yourself and you’re so blasé about the whole thing! You could have broken your ankle, or your arm even! How can I be calm? How can you not have the slightest bit of apprehension right now? You never do!” Her raised voice caught Hope off guard. Tears streaked down Amy’s cheeks as the air between them thickened.

Hope sighed, sliding her back against the door until she was sitting down on the wooden floor boards. She tenderly stretched out her leg, leaning her head back against the solid door. She stared up at the roof, trying to think of what exactly needed to be said. Amy was waiting for some sort of response from the girl. 

“When I was younger, about 12 or so, mom and dad weren’t in a good place. They’re fine now, but they fought a fair bit back then. It was always about them. I would tell them something and they’d always manage to reverse it back to seem like I was invalid or that my emotions weren’t meant to be expressed. It sucked.” Hope sighed loudly. This wasn’t an easy thing to do. 

Amy sensed how uneasy she was, walking across and sitting next to her. She sat cross legged and started fiddling with the stitches of her shorts. 

“When they were in that stage of fighting I was told off if I was sad because I would be ‘bringing down the mood’, and I was told off if I was too happy because ‘now wasn’t the time’. That’s why I was the way I was in high school; I didn’t understand my emotions, I repressed everything. That’s why I’m still like this, because even at this age I don’t know how to handle them. And I’m trying Ames, really I am. I’m trying to get better at opening up, but it’s hard sometimes. I make things seem like no big deal because I don’t know how to properly express my concern. I don’t know how... how you do it.”

Tears prickled Amy’s eyes again. “You never told me about your parents fighting.” She whispered

“They’re fine now. They went to counselling and after dad got a new job at the start of my freshman year, things started looking up for them. But I was still the same, you know. Years of being emotionless, I couldn’t help but be nonchalant about everything. If something was serious, I used to brush it off and tell myself it wasn’t as bad as it seemed. And if I was nervous, I’d put up my walls; insults worked most of the time. That’s why I was such a dick to you the whole time in high school.” 

Amy looked at Hope through the tears in her eyes. She wiped the few that had fallen away from her face before leaning her head across, onto Hope’s shoulder. 

“They were trying their best to stay together for me. I guess I’m one of the lucky ones to have them still together after a period like that. And I don’t blame them at all. It was a hard time for them and they couldn’t always help me. But somehow I let myself slip through the cracks and never ended up catching myself.” She gave out a pained laugh.

Amy knew how much Hope adored her parents, so it made sense that she would blame herself instead of them. She lifted her head and intertwined her fingers with Hope’s. 

“I-I’m so, so sorry, I didn’t know. You don’t need to feel invalid or think you have no emotions. Just because you’ve built yourself protections doesn’t mean you’re weak. If it’s something you feel you need to work on, we’ll do it together. We always will.” 

As the last rays of sun dipped below the horizon, darkness overcame the room. Hope stared into Amy’s eyes with a passion one can hardly describe. Wiping away a stray tear for her, Hope gave her the sweetest smile Amy had ever seen. A lump grew in Amy’s throat as she moved forward to hug her. Though it may have been mildly uncomfortable for the both of them, they felt safe and content in one another’s arms. 

Hope felt a soft heartbeat against her chest. This heartbeat was someone who cared for her, who loved her and who needed her. She would risk life and limb for this heartbeat. 

Any beating heart can feel pain, but not all can feel love like this.

—————

Under Molly’s strict orders, the four of them all went to bed early. The long car ride and the day’s dramatic turn of events had rendered them all quite tired, though none would admit to it. 

Annabelle and Molly had already left to their bedroom, bidding the other two goodnight before they did. 

Amy sat with her legs partially under the faded blue covers of her and Hope’s bed, staring out through the window behind the bedhead. She was lost in thought, though if someone were to have looked at her, it may have just seemed like she was meticulously studying the tree closest to the window. 

Why on this good earth did she attack Hope like that? Why would she raise her voice? Why not just talk in a civilised manner? Did Molly and Annabelle hear everything? 

Did Hope think any differently of her because she yelled? Of course she would, you fucking idiot Amy. How could yo-

“Babe?”

Amy turned her head quickly. Hope walked in an awkward fashion, leaning mainly on her uninjured leg, towards the bed. 

“H-hey.”

Hope smirked. “Hey yourself, loser,” She peaked out of the window to the dark expanse. “See anything interesting out there?” 

Amy shook her head. “Wasn’t really looking… just sort of thinking…”

“Mm?” Hope questioned absentmindedly as she pulled the curtains shut. 

“Well about before…” Amy started wringing her hands, a tell tale sign of her nervousness. Hope dropped herself onto her own side of the bed, giving Amy a questioning look. 

“The way I talked to you before, it was uncivilised. I had no right to yell like that. It was more than disrespectful-“

She was cut off by Hope kissing her softly. Leaning her forehead against Amy’s, Hope looked right into her eyes. “I never want you to apologise for shit like that. You had your concerns, you voiced them, we talked through it. There’s nothing bad about that. I’m honestly glad we did talk about.” 

“But I-“

Hope shut her up the same way again. She held the back of Amy’s neck as she kissed her, which came as a great comfort to the girl. 

Hope reluctantly pulled away. “Now under the demands of your wife, I believe I must allow you sleep, or I will be hung, drawn and quartered like a medieval criminal.”

“Personally, I think she’d opt for a Marie-Antionette beheading.” Amy laughed as Hope feigned seriousness at this idea. 

Leaning over to turn off the lamp on her bedside table, Amy let the room fall into darkness. As she lowered herself back down to her pillow, Hope’s arm was waiting there to hold her. Both moved so they were comfortable cuddling each other. 

Amy felt Hope’s hug tighten around her in a comforting way. Then strangely, a kiss to the bridge of her nose and side of her eyelid at once. 

“That was definitely not your forehead, was it?”

Amy giggled. “No. But still sweet.”

“Someday, maybe I can match your level of smooth,” Amy scoffed at this, “Goodnight, Ames.” 

“I love you.” 

“I love you too.”

Hope’s light breathing settled Amy into sleep, a personal melody written just for her. Amy thought about what she had said to Hope earlier and just how true it was: they’d work through everything together. They always did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy pride month everyone! stay safe, stay strong, and keep fighting!


	4. smoke drifting on water

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, hope you're all well
> 
> I feel like I'm starting to churn these chapters out a lot slower for some reason, so I apologise for that. Any feedback or comments you have would honestly be really great. Thanks for sticking around!
> 
> (also I find it funny that all the booksmart fic writers all decided to post everything these past 2 days hahaha, not that I'm complaining at all I love every single one I've read!)

“I just find it hilarious that the only thing I can use as an icepack is a can of beer.” Hope laughed as she held the can to her knee. 

Annabelle shrugged. “Beggars can’t be choosers.”

Hope leaned back into the chair she was sitting in. Waiting for the other two to wake up, her and Annabelle were watching the early morning comings and goings of the world around them.

“Feeling any better?”

“Yeah, the swelling seems to be going down, just felt a bit painful when I woke up.”

Annabelle nodded, staring off into the distance. 

A few moments later, the screen door made a squeaking noise as Amy made her way slowly into the outdoors. Hope smiled at the sight of Amy in an overly large shirt. It was once Hope’s, but at some stage it had been stolen. Amy mumbled a soft greeting to them both as she rubbed her eyes. Hope put down the beer can, opening up her arms as Amy shuffled her way over. Stopping right before her, Amy gave the girl a questioning look. 

“Come here.” Hope motioned with her arms again.

Amy pouted, pointing sleepily to her leg, “But your knee.” 

Hope shook her head as she managed to pull her in around the waist, making Amy sit down in her lap. Hope gave a light kiss to Amy’s cheek before the girl was snuggling into her chest. They sat happily for a few minutes before Amy’s drowsy voice spoke up, pointing to the unopened can on the floor. 

“Is Belle making you drink at this hour?”

“Funny that you think I’m the alcoholic forcing everyone else to drink.” Annabelle made a disgruntled noise, but ended up laughing along with the other two.

“How would you feel about a picnic today?” Hope asked, gently combing through Amy’s hair with her fingers. 

Amy was more awake than ever, popping up her head as she nodded eagerly.

Hope chuckled, “I had a feeling you might. Belle suggested we take a blanket and some stuff down to the lake, just chill out there for the day.”

“Should I go wake Molly?” Amy was all too ready to get going.

Annabelle laughed. “She’ll wake up soon, we’ll go as soon as she’s ready.”

Amy nodded, draping her arms over Hope’s shoulders. She pressed a few small kisses to the girl’s temple, holding her tightly. 

—————

A two minute walk or so and they were at the lake. Molly laid down the picnic blanket as Amy unpacked a few of the containers of food they had brought down. Annabelle stood by the water’s edge pointing out various things to Hope, who would in turn, focus her camera and take a few quick shots of it. 

From what they could see, only two other groups were at the lake; what looked to be a few young kids playing by the water a way around from the girls, and an elderly couple taking in the sights as they walked along slowly. The serenity and peacefulness of the place only added to the scenery.

Sunny days, a good view, her digital camera, friends and her girlfriend all in one place. Could it get any better? Hope didn’t think so.

—————

Amy held Hope’s camera in her hand: she was one of the only people Hope trusted enough to take care of it for her. Her and Molly watched on from the picnic blanket as Annabelle kicked water up into Hope’s face. Annabelle’s laughing was cut short when she was suddenly being man handled by Hope as the girl tried to force her into the lake.

Amy looked down at the device she was holding. “So you heard everything last night, then?”

Out of peripheral vision, she saw Molly nod slowly. 

“It’s… It’s just that- well I didn’t mean to yell at her, I was just so caught up in everything I wanted to get out and I went too far.”

Molly turned from where she was sitting, facing Amy. “When couples are trying to figure things out between each other, they can do things they don’t mean to do. I know you didn’t mean to yell at Hope. You’d never do anything to purposely hurt her, we both know that. Have you apologised?”

Amy gave a slight head wiggle. “Well I tried to last night before we went to bed, but she sort of cut me off before I could say anything more.”

“What did she say?”

“That I should never apologise for voicing my opinions. She just… looked at me I guess, and I could tell she meant it and understood my apology all at once.”

Molly paused, taking this in before giving Amy a piece of her knowledge. “You know, never in my life have I ever seen someone look so in love with someone else in a mere glance. When Hope looks at you it’s pure passion, and there’s no other way to describe it. I see her looking over sometimes and she looks completely entranced just watching you talk. She loves you, really Ames, Hope loves you more than anything else.”

A smile crept over Amy’s features as she started to think about the times Hope had looked at her in the exact way Molly had just described.

“And although it should be my job to watch you talk and be completely enraptured in every word, I will allow your girlfriend to take this one. But seriously Ames, you two are going to be just fine, you love each other endlessly and it shows.”

Amy shuffled across the blanket to wrap Molly in a hug. “Honestly, I have no clue what I’d do without you, Molls.”

Both jumped when they heard a quick scream. Looking over, Hope had apparently managed to push Annabelle into the water. She gave a victorious grin to Amy and Molly, pretending to flex her arms. Annabelle took this moment of weakness, sitting up enough to grab Hope by the waist and pull her in too. Coming back to the surface, Hope’s face displayed her betrayal, the other three girls laughing at her demise.

—————

Annabelle and Molly were debating the superiority of different chip flavours, but Amy wasn’t paying attention. She had seen Hope wander off into the more densely planted area a while back. 

She excused herself from the other two, making her way to what looked to be her girlfriend’s yellow graphic print shirt.

“H?”

“Over here, baby.” 

Hope sat by the edge of the lake, cigarette bobbing on her lips. Light filtered through the vines hanging around her, framing her face perfectly in its glow. Above her, a small puff of smoke hung in the air surreptitiously.

“What are you up to?”

“Just committing tax fraud.” Hope grinned. 

Amy shook her head as she laughed softly. “Very funny.”

Amy clambered under a low hanging branch, making her way over to her girlfriend. Sitting right up close to her, Amy rested her head on Hope’s shoulder, as the girl’s arm snaked around her waist. Her clothes were still damp from earlier but Amy found it refreshingly cool.

“You only smoke when you’re nervous.” She noted, looking up into Hope’s gold-flecked eyes.

Hope took the cigarette from her mouth giving Amy a look that reflected a child who had just been caught red-handed.

“There’s nothing wrong with it, I’m just wondering.”

Amy understood this was one of Hope’s distraction and coping techniques. She didn’t particularly like the health risks behind smoking, but if it calmed Hope down every so often, then that wasn’t as bad.

Hope sighed, stamping it out onto the rocks next to her. “I’m just feeling a bit shitty about this trip so far I guess,” Amy gave her a questioning look. “Well fucking up my knee on the first day wasn’t exactly a priority of mine. I can still do everything, I just wanted this to be about you not my stupid knee.”

“Let me get this straight… you’re apologising for a complete accident that has now rendered you hurt?” Amy couldn’t help but laugh a bit at this. “Hope, this is an incredible place with my favourite people, there’s nothing more I could ask for. I’m honestly just glad you’re okay.” She gave the girl a kiss on the cheek. 

Hope smiled. “This is pretty beautiful, isn’t it?”

“Definitely! I mean, just look at the trees and the hills, it’s gorgeous-“

Hope tilted Amy’s head by her chin, turning it until she was facing her. Moving in close, she whispered onto Amy’s lips, “Not as gorgeous as you.”

“I- You- Uh- Oh my god, just shut me up, would you.”

Hope complied, delicately kissing Amy. She tasted like smoke, but Amy still deepened the kiss, wrapping her arms around the taller girl’s neck. 

“We can literally see you making out, losers!” 

Amy nearly jumped out of her skin, but Hope just scoffed at Annabelle’s calling. “Look away and you won’t see anything, pervert!” 

Hope pecked Amy’s lips before slowly standing up. Lacing their fingers together, Amy kept a hold of the girl’s hand as they walked back to the others. 

As they did so, Hope looked across at Amy. She smiled, noting this was precisely what Molly was talking about earlier. Her look that conveyed love and admiration: a thing Amy would never get tired of.


	5. yellow submarine

Amy sat the glass of water down on the small coffee table between the couches. Delicately placing the little bunch of various wild flowers into the glass, she smiled happily up at Hope watching her. 

Hope smirked. “My apologies that I couldn’t find your favourite.”

“They’re no daisies, but the joy of watching you forage flowers for me makes up for it.” Amy laughed. She gave the girl a quick kiss before darting off to help Molly bring drinks over from the kitchen.

Sitting across from Hope in the armchair, Annabelle returned to their previous conversation. “Go on then, what’s your favourite Beatles song?”

Hope looked up at the ceiling thoughtfully. “Tough choice, but probably ‘She’s Leaving Home’. It’s Dad’s favourite song of theirs. I don’t think I went a day without listening to it when I was younger.”

Molly handed a bottle of root beer to Hope giving her an innocent grin. “I thought you would have been more of a Yellow Submarine type of girl, Hope?” 

Hope raised an eyebrow. “I have standards, Davidson.”

Amy chuckled at her girlfriend getting mildly defensive over Beatles music. 

Shuffling to the end of the couch, she sat between Hope’s long outstretched legs before rolling over and lying her head on the girl’s stomach. Hope chuckled, combing her fingers through Amy’s hair as she took a sip of her drink.

The shorter girl subconsciously reached up and started playing with the jade pendant that Hope always wore. Amy’s parents had travelled to New Zealand the previous year and had brought it back as a gift for Hope. She adored it and hardly ever took it off.

A comfortable silence fell between the four of them before Annabelle spoke up. 

“Did you take any good photos today, H?” She then screwed up her nose and shook her head, “who am I kidding, of course you took good photos.”

Hope shrugged. “My camera is on the bed if you want to look.” 

Amy liked it when Hope let people look through her photos. Hope would never outrightly say how happy she was with her work, but letting people look at it willingly was her way of taking pride in it.

Annabelle grinned, jumping from her seat and bolting into the bedroom to retrieve the camera. 

Amy felt Hope’s muscles stiffen as she yelled out at Annabelle. “Carefully!” 

The girl waltzed out of the room with a solemn look on her face, holding the digital camera like a newborn. “H, I would never hurt your precious baby.”

Squished side by side on the small armchair, Molly and Annabelle went through each photo of Hope’s, examining them all and commenting on their favourites. 

Hope liked photography. A lot. It was an intimate moment between her and her surroundings. To capture a single memory in a click was something wonderfu-

“This is a nice one of Amy.” Molly turned the camera around to show the pair. 

Amy had seen them all before but she had especially liked this one Hope had taken of her: a slight breeze had picked up at the moment of the shot, making her hair float upon her shoulders, a big grin lighting up her face and her freckles looked especially radiant. 

Amy poked her head up to look at her girlfriend who smiled lovingly at her. 

“Gosh, H. High school you would be kicking herself to know you had the opportunity to take photos of Amy.” At the sound of Annabelle’s teasing tone, Amy felt Hope’s breath hitch momentarily.

Molly looked back and forth, from Annabelle to Hope to Amy and back again.

“Very funny Belle.” Hope chuckled but her tone was laced with a challenge.

Annabelle winked, returning to the camera in her hands.

Filtering through the last few photos, Annabelle turned off the camera and returned it safely to Hope and Amy’s room. 

“You know, Amy,” Annabelle had a devilish grin on her as she walked back into the main room, “back at Crockett, Hope used to brush off her crush on you by telling me you’d just be a good person to have a photoshoot with.” 

Amy flicked her head up quickly, looking at Hope with wide eyes. Hope rolled her head back until it hit the armrest of the couch, emitting a small groan at Annabelle revealing her secrets.

“Belle, if you do not shut up I’m going to beat you up with this pillow.” 

Annabelle feigned mock hurt. “What ever did I do wrong?”

Amy looked over at her best friend who seemed to be having just as hard of a time keeping quiet as she was. Though she kept a hand over her mouth, a combination of a laugh and a snort came from Molly.

Hope’s eyes narrowed. “Shut it Davidson or you’re next.” 

Still resting on Hope’s chest, Amy gave a light slap to her girlfriends forearm. “Play nice.” 

“Just defending my honour over here...” Hope chuckled, sticking up her middle finger to a giggling Annabelle. 

A few moments past of her trying to stifle laughter before the taunting girl spoke up again.

“Let me tell you, after that night at Nick’s at the end of senior year, I didn’t hear her shut up for at least a week. Like seriously, I don’t think I had heard Hope talk that much, well, ever.”

Still balancing on the armrest of Annabelle’s chair, Molly was trying her best not to laugh. Amy’s eyebrows shot up, knowing something was about to happen, judging by the intense stare off between Hope and Annabelle.

Hope sat up slowly, pulling Amy with her until they were both upright. She smiled at her, giving her a quick kiss to the forehead. This moment seemed slow and delicate, but as soon as she had released Amy from her arms, Hope was up. Flinging her legs from behind Amy and off of the side of the couch, she was on her feet. In her hand she clutched the cushion she had been resting on previously, ready to take aim at the newly sworn enemy.

Annabelle had sensed this coming, and she too was up in a flash. 

“Whipped!” 

“Oh, you are so dead!” 

Annabelle tried to make her quick getaway, rushing to get to her and Molly’s room. The retreating girl let out a loud squeak as the pillow hit her square in the back.

In one leap, Hope had jumped over the low coffee table and ran after her. Budging the door open was no easy feat, but once she was in, there was no stopping her.

By this stage Molly was in complete hysterics and Amy couldn’t help but laugh at the whole situation as they both ran over to see what was happening. Inside the small bedroom was quite a spectacle: Annabelle curled up in a foetal position on one of the single beds, laughing hard despite Hope hitting her in a continuous motion with the retrieved pillow. 

This made the other two girls laugh even harder, as Amy choked out a half-hearted attempt at stopping her girlfriend amidst the chaos. “Ho-o-ope!”

Hope turned to face them, a grin plastering her face, brushing a strand of loose hair behind her ear with one hand while holding Annabelle down with the other. “Only one more hit, I promise.”

Annabelle began to protest this, squirming and shouting obscenities. Hope rolled her eyes, turning back to quickly shove the pillow over the girls face to silence her. 

She held Annabelle down for a few second before promptly removing the obstruction, raising an eyebrow at her. “Are you going to shut up now?” 

Annabelle took a moment to think about this. “Well, there was this one time whe-“ 

The pillow was shoved back into her face without hesitation. 

—————

“Annabelle talking about high school and now we’re meeting in a bathroom again. Coincidence?” Hope laughed softly as she walked up behind her girlfriend getting ready in front of the bathroom mirror before bed. 

Amy giggled. “Bringing back memories?” 

“Only the good ones.”

She hugged her from behind, kissing up Amy’s neck as she did so.

“You know, Molly told me today these walls aren’t very soundproof.” Amy commented, surprised at how confident and calm her voice sounded considering what it was she was implying to her girlfriend.

Maybe there was just something about being in bathrooms with Hope that made her feel brave.

Hope raised an eyebrow, smirking at how easily she had said it. “Wow... really coming off strong tonight, aren’t we.”

“Just thought you should know.” The girl shrugged.

Amy had thought she had the upper hand in this situation, yet when Hope all but growled in her ear, she felt a shiver run down her spine. “Well… we’ll just have to see how quiet you can be, nerd.”

“I- uh- you- that’s-“

Amy stood dumbfounded, as Hope winked at her through the mirror before sauntering out of the small room.

Fuck a good nightly skin care routine, Hope was way more important at that point…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you're all doing well, please stay safe


	6. 57' thunderbird

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woah, it's been a minute! 
> 
> took some time to rest and clear my head, but now i'm back! wrote these (I'm posting this chapter and the next at the same time) very slowly, so I apologise for the wait

“Good morning my beautiful birthday angel.” Molly whispered as her best friend entered the room sleepily.

“It’s too early to be so breathtakingly gorgeous, but somehow you still are.” Amy slurred slightly from only just waking up. It was early after all. She rubbed her eyes from any remaining drowsiness before giving Molly a quick hug.

“So you’re old now, hey?” Molly giggled softly. She pointed to the coffee in front of her, asking silently if Amy wanted any.

She smiled and shook her head. “You of all people should know that age is just wisdom, Molls.” 

Molly nodded thoughtfully.

Amy looked around. The curtains were all drawn closed to save the room from the flood of sun that would inevitably wake them up. The kitchen had minimal lighting, but the other half of the room that situated the couches was hardly visible. 

“Why are you making coffee in the dark? No lights?”

Molly shrugged, pouring the steaming liquid into a mug. “You three were still sleeping.”

“It’s fine. I’m up, Hope was mumbling something about getting up when I left our room, and if Annabelle isn’t up already I doubt she will be anytime soon.” 

She shuffled the few steps over to the light switch. Flicking it on, Amy turned to look at the lit up room. It was such a cute little house; she absolutely adored it.

Although one thing caught her attention. The small couch had something on it which she didn’t remember from the night before.

Did one of them leave a pile of clothes on the couch? A bundle of blankets? What was-

“Holy shit!” Amy screamed in surprise at the unknown figure in their house.

“What?” Molly turned in an instant, wondering what in the world it was, only to see the intruder raise their head. 

Cutting through the other’s screams, the brightly-clad figure merely issued a greeting.

“Oh, hey you guys!” Gigi grinned at them.

Her shoulder-less silver dress shone brightly with each slight movement, shoulders draped in some kind of fur coat. Seemingly oblivious to their screaming, Gigi merely smiled up at Amy and Molly.

Less than a moment later Hope burst out of the bedroom, holding a shirt to her chest as she scanned the room with wide eyes. 

“What the fuck?” Her voice was raised loud.

Next to emerge was Annabelle from her own room. 

“What is going on? Gigi?” 

“Gigi? How?”

“How did y- Belle is that mace?” Amy was cut short at the sight of Annabelle aiming a small black canister into the room. 

She shrugged. “You can never be too careful.” 

Gigi nodded solemnly. “A wise move.”

Finally lowering the metal device, Annabelle yawned. “If our intruder is just Gege, I’m going back to bed.” She gave a small wave as she shut the door behind her.

Amy was surprised at how easily she had given up on their intrusion alert. But then again, she remembered Molly had once warned her to never mess with Annabelle’s sleeping schedule.

Molly pinched the bridge of her nose, squeezing her eyes shut. “In the good name of Yara Shahidi, how did you even get in here, Gigi? Actually, no, I don’t need to hear the lack of security this house has.”

Gigi seemed to ignore all of this. Instead the eccentric girl rolled off of her resting place, jumping over to a startled Hope. Somehow she still looked impeccable despite sleeping on the small couch for most of the night. 

“Now, Hope. I was meditating a moon or so ago, and it suddenly came to me that you were going to suffer a catastrophic injury around this time.” Gigi stared into the taller girl’s eyes so hard that even cool, calm and collected Hope had to avert her gaze. 

“I’ve brought you these crystals to reduce the bruising on your knee.” She fished four different shining stones from the tiny draw string bag she held. Taking one of Hope’s hands in her own, Gigi gently placed the gems into her outstretched palm.

Hope frowned, opening her mouth to say something before promptly shutting it again. Still holding the shirt to her chest, she gave a distressed look to Amy, who was equally confused about the whole situation. 

“Wow Gigi!” Amy was by Hope’s side in an instant, hoping to help get her out of whatever awkwardness was occurring. “This is some really great stuff you’ve got! I’m sure Hope is very grateful, aren’t you babe?” She elbowed her girlfriend sharply in the ribs.

“Ouch! Yeah, this is going to be great Gege, thank you so much. I might even use them now, if that’s okay?” Grabbing Amy’s wrist, Hope pulled her back towards their room. 

Before the door could close, a second hand grasped her other wrist, causing Amy to become the rope in a human tug of war game. 

“Amy. The stars are in divine coordination for your birthday. Believe me, I took the time to study each and every one of them for you.” 

Before she could stop her, Gigi had pushed her face close to Amy’s, breathing in deeply through her nose. 

“God, I’ve missed you.” 

With one final wave she let go of her death grip, waltzing past a confused Molly, straight into the bathroom.

Though Amy was perplexed herself, the look on Hope’s face magnified how she felt tenfold. Dragging her into the room completely and making sure the door was truely shut, Hope pulled the shirt over her head. 

“If I were to tell you I am completely confused by everything that just happened?” She looked down at the crystals still in her hand.

Amy giggled. “I’d understand why. I mean, I love Gigi, but ninety-five percent of the time I have no clue what she’s talking about.”

Hope furrowed her brows and nodded before a thought seemed to dawn on her face. She wrapped her girlfriend in a sudden hug, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

“Happy birthday, baby.”

—————

The low growling noise of a car was the first indication of a visitor, followed by an excited yell. 

“Chicas!” The vintage car door was slammed shut.

“Jared!” Amy jumped down the steps to greet him. “What are you doing here? Molly didn’t tell me you were coming!” 

“Thought I’d surprise some of my favourite people, and drop off a birthday gift while I’m here.” Jared quickly presented a small purple gift bag to her. 

“What? No, you shouldn’t have! I’m honestly just glad to see you.”

Making her way over to the two, Molly wrapped an arm through Jared’s, giving him a quick kiss. 

“Molls told me not to overspend, so it’s just a little something.” His face lit up in a goofy smile; one of Amy’s favourite things about him.

“That’s so sweet, Jared. Thank you so much.” She gave him a quick hug. “How are you? I feel like I haven’t seen you in forever.”

“I’ve been great, absolutely loving the time off lately, you know.” His gaze drifted up to the house. “Hope! Annabelle! How are you?”

The other two girls leant against the railing of the deck. Annabelle gave a small saluting motion as Hope pointed to his car. 

“’58 Thunderbird?”

Jared shook his head. “’57. One of Dad’s favourites. Absolutely nertz how smooth it is to drive.”

Amy turned quickly, her face evidently asking how she new so much about cars. Hope just grinned, giving her girlfriend a wink.

“Well, I think I just need Gigi, then I’ll be good. Is she around?”

Annabelle nodded. “Saw her near out behind the house before. She was trying to catch a butterfly but I think she squashed it.” 

“That would explain the frantic crying I heard earlier.” Hope chuckled. 

“You’re going so soon? I mean, we don’t have a bed but I’m sure we can figure something out for you and Gigi.” Amy tried thinking of sleeping solutions. 

“No, no, it’s okay. I have to be places anyway. Dad and I are on official business.” He glanced at his watch. “Oh god! That’s the time? Jeez, okay, I have to find Gigi quick. Gigi?”

“Jared! You made it!” Gigi’s slender figure rose ominously from the backseats of his car. “Come on, let’s go! I’ve been napping while I waited for you.”

“How did- never mind. No point in asking unsolvable questions.”

He gave Amy a quick hug, waved to Hope and Annabelle and gave Molly a tight cuddle. 

“I’m sorry this is so rushed, I’ll make sure we all catch up again sometime, okay? My yacht maybe?”

“Definitely soon. Thank you for the present!”

“Keep it down out there!” Gigi had apparently returned to napping in the backseats.

Jared revved the engine and waved before he was quickly out of sight behind the line of trees.

“You didn’t tell me he was coming.”

Molly smiled. “He wasn’t sure if he could make it at first, but the element of surprise is always fun.”

They made their way up the steps to the house, out of the sun and into the refreshing shade. 

Hope draped an arm around Amy’s shoulders. “What did Jared give you?”

“A purple gift bag, H. It’s very obvious.” Annabelle shook her head.

Amy giggled. “Let’s find out shall we?”

Opening up the bag revealed a gift card tin. Amy hastily opened this too, causing her to gasp.

“Holy... shit.” Hope took the words right from her mouth.

“What is it? He didn’t actually tell me what he got you.” Molly sipped her drink in the chair across from them.

“It’s a Swarovski gift card... valued for four hundred dollars...” 

“Holy shit is right!” Annabelle squealed. 

Amy was just about speechless. “Molls, I cant accept this, it’s way too much.”

Molly shook her head. “If you try to tell him no, he’ll just get more for you. Believe me, he takes gifts very seriously.”

“Remind me to send Jared my birthday list next year.” Annabelle spoke mainly to herself. 

“This is... incredible.” Amy stared down at the blue card. 

Maybe it was his dying want to be accepted by everyone, but Amy knew Jared meant well when he bought expensive gifts for people. He was a sweet person; she wished she had taken the time to get to know him earlier, the same being true for a lot of other people she knew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> theres another chapter!


	7. golden daisies

“What is it we need, again?” 

Hope listed off the items on her fingers. “A packet of pasta, milk-”

“More cereal!” Amy piped up from her position laying on the couch. 

“Yes, cereal too. Oh and drinks. But let Belle pick the drinks.” 

“Why Annabelle? Are my alcohol choices worse than hers?” Molly almost looked hurt.

“Exactly on the money there, Davidson.“ Hope smirked.

“Well that’s incredibly biased because-” 

Annabelle clamped a hand around her mouth from behind. “Molls, we need to get going if we want to eat dinner anytime soon, mkay?”

“Fine, we’ll be back shortly.” Molly grumbled.

“Keys, H?”

Hope picked them up from the kitchen counter, throwing them across to Annabelle. “You will be paying for any damage done to that car, I’m warning you now.” 

“Oh, please. I’m the safest driver you know.” Annabelle grinned. “Anyways, have fun you two.” She winked at Amy. 

“Leave!” Hope was almost pushing them out the door.

Once the car was no longer within sight, Hope released a long sigh. 

Amy noticed how she seemed jittery. Nervous, for that matter.

“Babe?” 

“Mm?” She was fiddling with her phone and their little bluetooth speaker on the kitchen counter.

“You okay?” 

This seemed to make Hope stop momentarily. She finally connected the music before walking over to the couch Amy was on. 

Without a word, Hope sat at the top of the couch, shifting so the other girl’s head laid in her lap. 

She smiled fondly down at her. “Always, as long as I’m with you.”

Amy giggled. “Annabelle’s right, you are soft.”

“Do I need to chase you around the house with a pillow too?” She chuckled. 

Some band that Hope liked played through the room. Her hand brushed gently over the baby hairs above Amy’s temple. 

The way she looked at Amy’s face so delicately, so lovingly. It was beautiful. 

A new rhythm and melody floated lightly on the breeze. Amy recognised it as one of Hope’s favourites. 

“Bloom by... what’s their name again? The Paper Kites?” 

Hope smiled. “Impressive, Antsler.” 

Amy moved up onto her elbows then onto the palm of her hands, wiggling her way backwards so her face could meet her girlfriend’s.

Hovering just above Hope’s lips, she whispered with a smile. “May I have this dance?”

Amy swung her legs around, jumping up and extending her arms back down to Hope.

The girl raised an eyebrow. “You’re the real chivalrous type, I see? Asking the lady to dance?”

Amy pouted her lips. “Please!”

“Fine, but only for a little bit.” 

Though Hope grumbled, Amy could see her undeniable smile as she helped her off of the couch. 

Leading her to the middle and more open part of the room, Amy held both of Hope’s hands in her own. She tried swaying slightly at first, seeing how the girl would respond. Hope smiled, rocking back and forth in time with her.

Amy grinned. “A seasoned professional.”

“You’re such a dork.” Hope chuckled softly, pulling Amy in closer so she could wrap her arms around her. 

Giggling, Amy rested her head against Hope’s collarbone. She felt a kiss pressed to the top of her head.

“Is your knee going to be okay?”

“Unless we’re doing a coordinated salsa dance or something, I think I’ll be fine.” Hope felt Amy giggle against her chest.

Golden light filtered in, music drifted through the warm night’s air. She could feel the vibrations run through her as Hope started humming to the song. She was in Hope’s arms as they swayed gently and there was nothing more she could want. 

“Baby?” 

Amy didn’t look up. “Yeah?”

“Can you close your eyes for a minute please?” 

“Why?” Amy furrowed her brows as she turned her head up. 

Hope chuckled. “Please?”

Complying, Amy tentatively shut them. “What for?” 

Feeling Hope trying to squirm out of her grip, Amy released her arms. She heard the soft thudding as Hope tried walk-running in the direction of their bedroom. 

“Hope, I swear, if this is like that time you made me close my eyes then attacked me with that water gun...” 

The sound of her footsteps and laughter entered the small room again. 

“I promise, nothing like that.”

Amy felt a hand grasp one of her own, pulling it towards the other girl. She then felt something placed into her outstretched palm.

“You can open you eyes now.” Hope whispered delicately.

Amy opened them cautiously, praying she wouldn’t have a water pistol turned on her. To her relief, it wasn’t the same situation as last time. 

Instead, a small box sat in the palms of her hands: a jewellery box of sorts. 

“Happy birthday, baby.”

Amy immediately looked up at Hope. 

“F-for me?”

Hope smirked. “No, it’s for Molly actually. I just thought you could hold it until she got back.” She exhaled loudly as a kind smile graced her face. “Of course it’s for you, nerd.”

“Oh-h, can I... can I open it?” 

Hope nodded, a hint of nervousness to her mannerisms. 

The box lid lifted off easily enough, opening up to soft blue tissue paper. Gently moving the paper out of the way, Amy inhaled a quick breathe.

Inside sat a small pendant with a simple gold chain attached. The pendant seemed to be a dry pressed daisy flower in between two little circles of glass. 

She was speechless. Before a word could escape her mouth, tears were welling up in Amy’s eyes. 

Hope ran a hand anxiously behind her neck. “I mean it’s no Swarovski gift card b-“ 

Amy cut her off swiftly, rushing forward to hug her girlfriend so abruptly that she knocked some air from Hope’s lungs.

There were no words, and it wasn’t like either of them needed speech to communicate how they were feeling anyway.

“Can you put it on, please?”

Hope nodded, taking the thin chain from Amy’s hands as the girl turned around slightly. 

The clasp was simple enough, so it wasn’t long before Hope had her arms around Amy from behind, giving her neck soft kisses. 

Amy turned back again so they were face to face. She ran her fingers across the flower upon her chest.

“A d-daisy?” 

Hope nodded. “When we would text while you were in Botswana, I remember you telling me about how much you love daisies. I kept that stored away in my brain ever since I guess.” 

Amy looked up into her dark eyes. “That’s why you always pick me flowers?” 

Hope smiled fondly before wiping a lone tear that had fallen onto the girl’s cheek. Pulling her closer, she gave her a quick forehead kiss.

Amy nestled into her girlfriend’s arms. “I love it. I love you.”

“I love you more.”

—————

Songs played through their entirety, keeping mellow sounds throughout the house.

“You want to pick something?” Hope whispered as another one ended. 

Amy begrudgingly left the warm comfort of her girlfriend’s body. Adding the one song she wanted to the queue, she waddled somewhat nervously back to Hope’s waiting arms.

The girl smirked as the opening notes played. “Ed Sheeran? Are you forcing 2017 flashbacks on me?”

Amy’s giggling was muffled as she snuggled once more into Hope’s chest. “I’ve always wanted to dance to this song. It’s always seemed so... ‘Perfect’.”

She tilted to her head up to watch Hope’s reaction to her lousy joke. 

“That was terrible.” She muttered after a moment of groaning her disliking towards it.

Amy hugged her tighter. Hope reciprocated the gesture, holding her close. 

Amy had always loved this song. She had imagined dancing with a girl she cared about dearly, someone who meant everything to her. Molly had been confused when Amy confessed it was one of her favourite songs, thinking it to be nothing more than overplayed pop. But the lyrics just stuck with her for some reason. 

The lyrics. The lyrics that were a comfort. The lyrics that were being softly hummed somewhere above her head. 

Hope’s warm breath stirred the hair on the top of her head. She sang very softly, almost inaudible unless one listened closely. 

“I have faith in what I see. Now I know I have met an angel in person. And she looks perfect.” Amy held her tighter, feeling her steady heart beat. “I don’t deserve this. You look perfect tonight.”

Because Hope was warmth. Hope was safety. Hope was love. Hope was everything.

As the last few notes of the song played out, car lights beamed through the window. Amy rolled onto her toes, giving Hope a soft kiss, knowing their moment was soon to be interrupted. Sure enough, Molly and Annabelle were walking through the doorway within mere seconds.

“Sorry we took so long, Annabelle got us lost twice somehow.” Molly rolled her eyes.

“No clue how that happened.” Annabelle winked at the pair. 

Amy suspected the girl did know about the mysterious detours, and one look up at a smirking Hope confirmed her theory.

Molly walked past them to the kitchen bench, muttering about how long it had taken Annabelle to get them there. Setting out the recently bought items, she stopped suddenly.

“Hope.” She turned slowly on her heels. “Why haven’t you cooked the pasta sauce?”

Hope shrugged, wrapping an arm around Amy’s shoulders. “Things came up in my schedule.”

Stepping forward, Molly narrowed her eyes. “What type of things?” 

“Things more important than a tomato sauce.” 

The usual stand off between her girlfriend and her best friend was nothing out of the ordinary for Amy, rather entertaining for that matter.

A look of realisation dawned on Molly’s face, her eyebrows raised.

Amy knew where it was going. “Stop. No. Do not.” 

Raising her hands, Molly made scissor gesture with each, slowly moving them closer together.

“Molly!” Amy batted the laughing girl’s hands down quickly.

Hope scoffed. “This is almost painful.”

“My stomach is becoming painful. Where’s our food, H?” Annabelle groaned her dissatisfaction from the couch behind them. 

“Coming right up, revered guest!” Sarcasm dripped from her voice, but she started prepping their dinner anyway. 

Amy was left standing in the middle of the room as Molly and Annabelle started fussing over something and Hope moved to start cooking. Reaching up, she played lightly with the new necklace. 

She noted that Hope had been wrong about what she had said before about loving her:

Amy loved her more. More than she’d ever know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> damn two chapters in one go hahaha
> 
> I just felt like these two needed to be posted at the same time cause so much happened on Amy's birthday but anyway :)
> 
> some other songs I imagined would be played include:  
> Sappho by Frankie Cosmos  
> The Night We Met by Lord Huron  
> Skinny Love by Bon Iver 
> 
> also the necklace Hope buys: https://www.etsy.com/au/listing/709443247/pressed-flower-necklace-dried-flower?ga_order=most_relevant&ga_search_type=all&ga_view_type=gallery&ga_search_query=daisy+necklace&ref=sr_gallery-1-1&bes=1 
> 
> stay safe!

**Author's Note:**

> Can you guys believe the movie came out this time last year?? Time flies when you watch booksmart religiously!
> 
> I'm hoping to add more chapters to this throughout the coming weeks, so stay tuned
> 
> Stay safe everyone


End file.
